Lightning's Shadow
by Midnight Judge
Summary: NarutoOC. Follow the epic tale of a promising boy, ripped of his family, his happiness, and the love he once felt from his own kin, as he struggles to find the one who stole it all away...
1. 1: Prologue

Disclaimer—Don't own Naruto, but I do own the main character of this fanfic

Disclaimer—Don't own Naruto, but I do own the main character of this fanfic.

This story takes place in the Naruto universe, but with my character as the main character.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_To those who see life as a pleasure, something that begins with a fair purpose and ends with happy memories and an accomplished goal, rejoice. Because some people simply can't have that prospect on life. They are too busy… making up for what was taken from them. Constantly searching, to find what was once theirs. A never-ending search… to gain that peace of mind…_

**--**

_It rained that night…_

The bright and smiling faces of the children, all lined up behind the podium, had just been inducted into the academy. The stage, located in the Academy's play yard, overlooked an audience of doting mothers and proud fathers. But more importantly, these children were to start a new, dangerous life of imminent danger, teamwork, and independence.

Everyone was very proud of their own children, but in some cases, the parents were more expectant, each knew that their child would graduate this academy top-in-class, and expected no less. Three renowned clans in the village, were nothing short of nobility, and their children were to be the strongest generation yet. These clans were Hyuuga, bearer of Jyuuken style, and eye technique Byakugan, or "white eyes", which allowed them to see in an almost 360 degree radius, and control the flow of chakra. Then there was Uchiha, which was known for their prominent fire-style ninjutsu, and perhaps even more famous for the Sharingan, or red eyes. This ability allows its user to read their opponent's move with ease, and copy hand signs, which in turn allows them to copy jutsu, and gain a vast array of new techniques.

But perhaps the most up-and-coming child was that of the Asukai Clan, which adopted the technique Raiken, who users bore eyes more menacing than nature's fury itself. Raiken allows free control of airflow and lightning around the user, and even incorporates unique lightning and wind techniques to boot. It was feared, as would that young boy on stage would be someday...

--

But all this was for the future. 7-year-old Asukai Shuichi, the child of great expectations, of the feared Asukai clan, stood waving at his parents, who smiled and nodded their heads in approval. His best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, of the respective clan, high-fived Shuichi and did a thumbs up to his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, who in turn gave a lovely smile his way. Each child walked across stage, were commended, and each given a scroll noting their accomplishments. As the procession ended, parents and children went home. However, Shuichi was taken to the Asukai shrine, about half a mile from their mansion. As they approached, the Asukai crest gleamed in the sunlight, and his father rested his hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"My son, this clan has a glorious name, and you are next in line to uphold that pride. Your mother and I are so very proud of you, but remember, in order to succeed as an ultimate ninja, you must practice the fundamentals and the basics first. I want you to promise me, you keep up with your studies, and be the best for me. IF you do promise, I have something very special to give you."

"Really!? What is it? I promise to be the best! Promise! What's the special gift!?"

"I'm so glad, son, but that gift will have to wait for tomorrow… For now, I want you to go back home and clean up for dinner. I will be here a while longer, and your mother should already be preparing the food. Run along now!"

"Awwww, but dad! I want those things now!"

"Later, my son! Just go eat and get your rest, you have a long and exciting day ahead of you tomorrow!"

"Ugh… fine….."

--

The free-spirited child ran the short distance home, and leapt through the open front door. He kicked his blue sandals off, and ran to the bathroom.

After a hot, steamy shower, Shuichi ran into the kitchen, and was scolded by his mother.

"Don't run, or you'll end up like laaasst tiiiiime……"

Shuichi couldn't bear to remember, with a cut up knee and a few splinters in his palms. It sent shivers up his spine...

As he consumed his miso pork ramen, he began thinking about the academy, about it's peaceful green play yard, practice shuriken posts, obstacle courses, and the best part, the ninjutsu training field. Boy, he couldn't wait to be able to do all those awesome things his elders could do…...

_-...Shuichi stands in an open field, with his awe-struck classmates behind him, as Shuichi extends his hand towards an old oak, and shoots a gaping hole in its bulky trunk with a peircing white shot of lightning. Confetti falls all around Shuichi, and the instructors give Shuichi a large, silver trophy, inscribed- "Asukai Shuichi - Best ninja ever"...-_

This glorious daydream was interrupted by Shuichi's father tapping him, sending Shuichi's glazed mind back to reality.

"Time for bed, big day tomorrow!!"

Shuichi's mother hugged him, and held him tight. His father patted his back, picked him up, and carried Shuichi over his head to Shuichi's room (which, by the way, was ninja-weapon themed, with kunai wallpaper, and bed spread with shuriken patterns all over), and plopped Shuichi on his bed.

"Dad, are you proud of me?"

"Son, you will grow up to be even stronger than I, and I can feel that deep within my heart, I couldn't be even prouder of you… Now remember, if you get up early and be ready for your first day, I'll give you that gift. It's reaaally nice, and it's in our room, so don't even think about stealing it!", he said, chuckling.

"Okay, dad, I won't let ya down!"

"I know you won't, you are my son... Goodnight, ninja."

-click-

The light was shut off, and Shuichi curled up with his pillow, nightlight glowing in the corner. Thunder began roaring outside, and as Shuichi began drifting, he heard a light patter of rain on the roof above…

--

_The rain poured from the sky above… almost as if God was crying for what was to come…_

-CRASH-

The largest strike of lightning and boom of thunder that could be comprehended awoke Shuichi in a flash, and soon after, pounding could be heard on the floor, on the story below his. His parent's room was on that story, and no way were they awake at this hour. Perplexed, Shuichi grabbed a kunai under his mattress, and ran down the stairs, almost falling and breaking his neck.

_It fell all the heavier…_

As he halted at his parent's bedroom, he found that their door had been kicked down, so Shuichi leaped out of their broken window, and landed on the cold, wet ground outside, instantly being soaked by the sky's tears. He frantically shifted his head, searching for his missing parents. He spotted a gleam near a tree about 50 yards away, and as Shuichi blindly navigated through a blanket of cold rain, he began to see two figures tied to a tree.

But, even more outstanding, was a dark, lurching figure over them, and a forehead protector that gleamed with every flash of lightning. The lightning also helped uncover the identity of the two tied-up figures. His parents...

Shuichi shrieked with terror, and the mysterious figure turned his gaze upon Shuichi. Lighting struck the tree that his parents were tied to, and it was set ablaze. One figure groaned and warned Shuichi to run, the other hung their head, and pleaded that Shuichi be spared. The dark captor brought his hands down, apparently having been formed a hand sign, and smacked his parents in the face.

"NOOOOO!"

Shuichi, in furious reaction, threw his kunai quite inexpertly, which whirled and hit the man with the blunt handle, and the man in a flash appeared behind Shuichi, and elbowed Shuichi into the wall. As Shuichi's vision began fading, and he began losing grip of reality, he saw a figure, apparently his mom, get stabbed with a shuriken in the forehead, and a burning timber fell on his father. The assassin peered over at Shuichi, with yellow glowing eyes, and the assassin leaped into the void of forestry, and continued out of sight.

Shuichi was thrown into darkness of mind, and he was out cold….

--

Shuichi awoke in a hospital bed, with his stomach badly bruised, and his head bandaged, as he lay in bed, a nurse came into his room with breakfast.

"Little one, what did you do to yourself? You should really be more careful, now eat up, and get some rest, your parents must be worried about you!"

She smiled, and left the room, and Shuichi gazed out the window, wet with cold, harsh rain that made the windows fog.

He struggled to remember what had ended up putting him in the hospital. All that shone in his memory was lightning and yellow eyes. Lightning didn't do much for him, sense his life revolved around it. But those eyes. Those menacing, hateful yellow eyes. They reflected in his mind like a house of mirrors. He lay back down, back facing the door, the steamy hot chocolate and warm toast still on the plate next to Shuichi's cot.

_Yellow eyes? Dad says we get yellow eyes when we feel an overwhelming passion to kill or protect, they make us dangerous. It warns others of the pain we can cause. But yellow eyes shouldn't cause pain to the ones... who have them. Can others have eyes like an Asukai does?_

Shuichi sat up in bed, crying, as his memory began returning…He was alone. No one but him and the elders were left. His two greatest heroes... were gone. This was academy day #1, and Shuichi couldn't leave bed yet…

No more thunder could be heard, but the sky still furiously poured its contents...

... _Does the sky cry for me?_

Expect later installments, so please R&R, don't kill me! Once again, I'll have another chapter soon! That is, if this story appeals to enough people. Comments and criticism, everyone!


	2. 2: Alone

My disclaimer's on the prologue.

**Chapter 2: Alone**

_Could you imagine… the pain of ultimate loss? It's a feeling like no other, being cast into spiraling depression. Hell on earth. It is difficult to overcome, and those fool enough to wander it alone will surely be doomed to fail, and die with no one. Alone…_

--------------------------------------------------------------

…Shuichi awoke to a fresh mug of warm milk, with a wet towel resting upon his forehead.

"Oh! You're finally awake! And you seem to be in much better condition than yesterday. You looked awful, you had a terrible cold, and you wouldn't eat anything… I mean int. You really shouldn't play out in the rain that much!"

"Eigh…" All he could muster was a soft whimper. This lady didn't know. She had no idea what just happened. This was much more than a cold.

"Oh well, since you're doing better, you may leave whenever you see fit!"

Shuichi rolled out of bed, turned around and eyed his beverage.

_I hate milk…_

The nurse walked out in the hall and began discussing about another patient, who apparently had been paralyzed from the neck down, when his spinal cord was partially slashed. Shuichi couldn't catch all the details, but it sounded scary.

…_Is…that what happens when you live in danger? How could someone do that? That man didn't hurt nobody!_

Shuichi folded the wet towel he was holding on the table next to his bed, and exited his room. He sluggishly dragged his feet past the surgeon and the nurse, who in turn paid no mind to Shuichi at all. Shuichi turned to see if they acknowledged him, but to no avail. Extremely depressed, Shuichi turned back and opened the double-doors exiting the hospital…

* * *

As he returned home, he felt the back of his head, which had hit the wall that night, It felt bruised, and he cringed slightly as he rubbed it. He stared at the grass along the road, and before he knew it, the towering gates leading the Asukai mansion loomed over him. As he peered through the gates, he saw empty lanes, and there was no life to be found at all. A couple of teenaged shinobi were gossiping as Shuichi stood there. Shuichi strained to hear, but heard every word….. 

Shuichi's fist pounds a solid brick wall lining the Asukai shrine. Tears flowed down his face. Shuichi then clutched his hand in agony, as his hand bled, and the despair began setting in. He fell backwards into fetal position, and rolled on his stomach. He was sobbing uncontrollably, finally realizing the loneliness that threatened to smother him. Not only this, but also upon hearing the gossip from earlier…

"It's….. not…. FAIR!!!!"

The biggest news in town was that something had happened within the Asukai house. Sure, two members were brutally murdered by the hands of an unknown suspect. But on top of that, most of the elders saw fit to cower, and flee the village in regards for their own safety. Only one elder remained in the village, because she overslept, and failed to escape with the others…

* * *

As Shuichi held his eyes and sprinted towards his house, he tripped, and landing flat on his face. What he had tripped on was a wrapped package lying near the outside wall of his house. He peered up, and saw his parent's broken window. Paying closer attention, he could see blood stains on the package. Tearing it open, he revealed a box. As he opened the box, he pulled out a small bag, a scroll, and a long, thick piece of fabric. 

_-To my precious child-_, Shuichi read, _-If you're reading this, then you must have gotten your gift. What I'm about to tell you has been passed on from Asukai to Asukai, down the generations, and finally to you. I will tell you about our enormous reputation as a feared and powerful nobility throughout the Land of Fire. We are renowned for our ability to manipulate the power of the storm. When people see the Eye of Fury, they cower. I am referring to, or course, when we release our power, and the fact that our eyes reflect our passion. They literally strike fear into those who must die seeing our eyes. You see that scar on your right forearm? That scar will have GREAT significance in the future. Remember that we are a great house, and that we will always be here to protect you. Now, this thick piece of cloth in the box was what I wore as a headband before graduating as a Genin. Same as your Grandfather. I want you to keep it, and remember. But more importantly, open that small bag that you also found in the box. This bag contains magnetic powder. Asukai powder. We grind it especially for ourselves, from the old mill near our house. It is an extremely magnetic force, and is to be implemented in battle. I leave it up to you to discover what you can do with it. Now then, my son, continue on your path of maturity and growth. You will become a great force to be reckoned with one day. From your mother and I, stay true to yourself. We are immensely proud of you._

_Love, the Asukai.-_

"…no….they aren't here. I can't feel them at all…"

Shuichi clutched the scroll in his hand, and jammed the headband and the bag in his pockets. In a fit of rage, he hurled the scroll at his house, with no effect. He began running, running into nothing. He knew not where he was going.

_This can't be… Why is everyone turning their back? WHY?!_

All of a sudden, a squad of ANBU Black Ops appeared in a flurry at the front door of his house, and ransacking the place. Investigators began barreling him with questions, and leaving no room for answers. People began crowding around the Asukai house, and numerous News reporters began shoving past the ever increasing crowd of onlookers. It seems people finally realized what had happened. The greatest tragedy to befall a noble house in Konoha. And what was it? Publicity, and a lost child.

"What happened here, child?"

"Who's responsible for all this?"

"Are your parents home?"

"I thought every Asukai died!"

"Just look at you! You're a mess!"

"Why aren't you at school, boy?"

"What are you going to do, now, Young Asukai?"

That last question seemed to ring in his head. What would come of this? Shedding tears, Shuichi sprinted past all the inquirers, past the unaware, past the apathetic………..

* * *

"…..Shuichi?" 

"…….shu….shuich….ichi…. wake up…."

"WAKE UP!"

Shuichi awoke to a child shaking him. Shuichi became aware that he fell asleep, curled up against the wall of the Ninja Academy. The child shaking him was Uchiha Sasuke. It was around sunset, and Sasuke was just leaving the academy for home. Of course, being Shuichi's best friend, he knew what had happened to him, and felt no need to bring it up.

"You can live with us. Live with our family, because they all love you. We can treat you like family, and we'll have a lot of fun together!"

Sasuke had a grin on his face, and Shuichi couldn't help but smile back, despite all the gloom attempting to weigh him down.

"I don't know, Sasuke. I don't know what to do? What am I supposed to do? I'm just… so confused…"

The two continued to chat on the way to Sasuke's house. When his mother met them in the front lawn, she grabbed Shuichi up and a huge mother-hug, crying her eyes out. They sat like that for a long time, but it was no surprise, considering every member of Uchiha was close friends with the Asukai.

"I'm so sorry, Shuichi. But you can rest assured you'll be staying with us! You're a son to us, and a brother to our son!"

"Heheh, thank you very much, Mrs. Uchiha…"

Shuichi grinned, and was sent home to gather toiletries and long-term necessities. As Shuichi prepared to leave his house, for what he thought to be the last time, he peered back, and noticed the scroll on the ground that he had thrown earlier. He smiled to himself, and stowed away the scroll in his other pocket. He picked all his things back up, and began running to the Uchiha house…

* * *

"Once you boys get cleaned up, I want you to gather in the Shrine with our entire clan. We're having a meeting!!!" shouted Sasuke's father.

The boys took their separate turns cleaning up, got in their night clothes, and headed to the Uchiha Shrine. Young and old, Uchiha gathered in the meeting lodge and the meeting was commenced.

"As you all may know, a great tragedy has befallen our comrades, the Asukai. We as a clan have seen the only remaining Asukai to be... unfit to take care of Shuichi. We have unanimously agreed to take their fostered child under our wing, and all of you know him and love him. Shuichi is to be treated as an equal Uchiha. Therefore, Shuichi, I ask you to take responsibility in taking care of your brother, Sasuke. Sasuke, likewise for you. We are all proud to have you with us, and we hope you can see us as family enough. Everyone, please get acquainted with our new family. Because we ARE family. With that, Meeting… ADJOURNED!"

Sasuke's father stepped down after everyone finished clapping, and he took the two boys to Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke's mother joined his father at the doorway, and commenced kissing both boys on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, boys! Love you Sasuke, Love you Shuichi! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Mom!" shouted Sasuke.

"Goodnight…Mrs… Uchi…ha."

Sasuke's mom turned, staring at Shuichi as he closed his eyes. She smiled, and proceeded to close the door.

Shuichi had missed his first and second day of Academy. But now he was settled, and life could begin repairing itself again……._

* * *

The rebuilding process is always difficult, and long-bearing. In the end, it's worth it, though. A hurricane had destroyed Shuichi's foundation. Now everyone helped to repair it. Isn't it funny, though… storms always come at the worst times. Especially…when you're repairing something…

* * *

_OKAY everyone, chapter 2 of the Chronicle is up, please R&R. Not too much flame, just constructive criticism. 

Amazing cliffhanger, eh? Watch what happens… next time…


End file.
